Becoming An Angel
by NikMarieCav
Summary: Hockey pucks, trees, cars, hospitals, drama, love and a fortune cookie. Find out what Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald go through.
1. Prologue

Becoming An Angel

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Prologue**

Derek and Casey never got along. They fought about everything and anything. Their family was getting tired of all the fighting that was going on between them. George and Nora loved when they went off to school. But school was coming to a close. They only had a week left until the year was over. George and Nora had a plan for this summer. They decided they were going on a trip for two months. Nora was planning on telling the kids after school today.

--

Derek and Casey just didn't fight at home, they also fought at school too. But the kids at school thought there was more than just hate there. Emily and Sam saw this more than anyone else did. When Derek and Casey weren't near each other, they would always talk about each other.

"Em, I can't believe that Derek did this!" Casey looked at her locker that was covered in embarrassing photos.

"Casey, don't let this bother you!"

"Fine let's go we don't want to be late." They started to walk towards English class. On the way Derek bumped into Casey.

"Derek! Watch out!"

"You should be talking!"

"Why are you such an ass Derek!?"

"I don't know why Princess!"

"Don't call me princess!" Sam and Emily slowly walked away to head to class they really didn't want to deal with this fight.

"Casey, why do you complain so much?"

"Derek, I complain because I have a person like yo in my life." They slowly started to get closer to each other.

"Casey, if you never knew me then you wouldn't be the way you are today." Derek now hovered over Casey.

"Ahhh but Derek you wouldn't be as sweet as you are today." And with that Casey got away and walked down the hall and stopped outside her English room door. She looked back to see a puzzled Derek still standing in the hall. When they made eye contact Casey started to blush. She couldn't move her feet, Derek's eyes made her freeze.

"Casey! Casey! CASEY!" Casey finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry Em. O was thinking." Emily just gave her a questioning look and walked into the room with Casey behind her. All English class Casey just kept looking over at Derek. Every so often she would catch Derek looking at her. When class was over Casey got out of the class as fast as she could. She didn't think she could deal with Derek at the moment.

"Casey, slow down!" Casey turned around to see Derek chasing after her.

"Casey, I need to talk to you!" Casey turned back around and started to head to lunch. She really didn't feel like dealing with Derek.

"Casey, Please!" It was too late she was already in the lunch room, no where to be found.

"Hey Max, have you seen Casey? I have to tell her something."

"Sorry man, I tried to get her to sit down with me but she wouldn't. It was weird she always sat with me after the break up." Max and Casey stayed friends after they broke up. They realized that they were better as friends.

"If you see her, tell her to find me." Derek needed to talk about what had been going on.

_A/N: Please tell me if you liked this story and if I should continue on with it. I really need to know what you guys think._


	2. Fortune Cookie

A/N: Thank you to Princeton girl and cantlivewithoutme

_A/N: Thank you to Princeton girl and cantlivewithoutme. You guys said you want me to continue so I am going to continue. I hope more like this story too. Well here is the next chapter. _

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter One: Fortune Cookie**

Derek never saw Casey for the rest of the school day. He was driving home when he saw a new Chinese restaurant. He decided to go in and check the place out. When he was done with his meal they gave him a fortune cookie. He didn't eat it; he decided to bring it home with him. When he got inside he didn't see Casey sitting on the couch like she always did. He decided to forget about finding her and went into his room and took out the cookie. And broke it apart to read what his fortune was going to be. He took the piece of paper out. The paper read 'Your true love is closer than you think.' Derek really didn't understand what the fortune meant. He thought about it very hard. He was deep in though that he didn't hear the knocking on his door. When he finally broke his though, he noticed Casey standing in his doorway.

"Derek the last ten minutes, I have been knocking on you door!"

"Sorry Case, I was thinking about something."

"Wow you're being nice. And you called me Case?"

"Sorry it won't happen again. Shit! I did it again."

"Derek, it is fine. I don't mind. What's up anyways?"

"Nothing really. Hey I found a new restaurant wanna go check it out?"

"Are you sure you want to take me?"

"I am nothing but sure."

"Okay let me go get my jacket." When Casey got back Derek was ready to go. They walked down the stairs and Derek grabbed his keys and went to the car. The ride to the restaurant was very quiet. Casey was wondering what was up with Derek. Derek just wanted to get to the restaurant to get another fortune cookie.

"Can we have seating for two please?" Derek couldn't believe how fast the drive came to an end.

"Derek, you are acting so weird tonight."

"I know something is just on my mind."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, sorry I know you are trying to help but this is something I have to do on my own."

"Derek, if you get into any trouble you can tell me."

"Thanks Case, I'll keep that in mind." When the waitress brought the food, the talking stopped. Derek was still thinking and Casey didn't know what to say to him. They just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Casey loved this new restaurant, the food and atmosphere was friendly and great. When she was done with her food, Derek asked the waitress for the check. When she brought the check back she had two fortune cookies and with her. She gave the one in her right hand to Casey and the one in the left to Derek. He thought this was weird put paid no attention to it. He cracked the cookie and took out the piece of paper. Casey did the same thing. This time Derek's fortune cookies said 'you and your true love with see the future soon.' Now Derek was really confused, when he looked up he saw a puzzled look on Casey's face too. When Casey read her fortune cookie it said 'The guy across from you will be your husband.' She laughed when she read this.

"Hey Case, you wanna go home now?"

"Yeah sure."

"Wow don't sound too excited now."

"Sorry, it is just that I am tired and my bed sounds comfortable right now."

"Yeah I know what you mean." They left the restaurant and walked to the car. When Derek turned the car on her let Casey pick the radio station. As she turned to the station her favorite song was playing. She started to sing along with the song.

"Wow Case, never knew it was in you!"

"Thanks Derek. I never knew you cared so much."

"I do have my sweet side too."

"Well I would like to see that side more often if I could."

"This side only comes out once in awhile."

"Hey Derek."

"Yeah Case."

"Well I thought I should let you know that we are home now."

"Oh wow we are thanks for telling me." Casey got out of the car and ran straight to her room. She couldn't believe how tired she was. But she got ready for bed and couldn't wait for school tomorrow. When Derek came in his family gave him looks like he did something wrong. He ignored them all and went up into his room to go to sleep.

_A/N: Well that is the next chapter. I hope you guys read all the way to the end and I didn't bored you to death. Well please tell me what you think of this chapter. _


	3. Seeing the Future

A/N:

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter Two: Seeing the Future.**

Derek didn't wake up until he felt someone kick him. He didn't remember going to sleep with anyone else. He figures it must be Marti who got scared during the middle of the night. He paid no attention to who it was and just went back to sleep. The next time he woke up it was ten o'clock. He decided he would get up now. That is when he noticed his hands were around someone's waist. That is when he started to freak out.

"Oh my god! What is going on!?"

"Derek shut up! I'm trying to sleep."

"Casey! Why are you in my bed?!"

"What are you talking about your in my room?"

"Case, open your eyes."

"Fine I will!" Just when Casey opened her eyes, she started to freak out. She couldn't believe where she was. The room she was in wasn't hers or Derek's. She wasn't sure where she was.

"Derek this isn't your room wither!"

"Yeah I know, I'm trying to figure all this out." He got up and started to look around the room. There were picture all over the room. IN the frames on the dresser were of three little kids. There was a big picture in the middle of the three kids. On both sides were picture taken by them or at school. The oldest one was a boy and he looked 7 years old, the middle child was a girl and she was around the age of 4. The youngest on looked 3 years old and was a girl. When looking at the picture Derek noticed how much they looked like him.

"Um, Derek something is not right."

"Really? What gave you that idea?"

"No, I mean by the way you look."

"Casey, what are you talking about?!

"You look older!" When she said that Derek walked over towards the mirror on the wall. When he looked in the mirror he saw an older looking man looking back at him. He was shocked by what he saw. He wondered how old he was. That is when he turned to talk to Casey. He noticed how beautiful she was. That however many years it has been has only made her look better. That's when Derek noticed the picture next to the mirror. This one didn't have nay kids in it this one was of Derek and Casey. When he looked at the picture he realized it was his wedding picture. He then looked down at his left hand to see that he had a wedding band on his hand.

"Casey look at your left hand."

"Okay you're acting strange." Casey looked down at her left hand to see a diamond engagement ring and a gold wedding band looking back at her.

"Oh my gosh! Derek are we, are we married!?"

"I think we are look at this picture."

"Derek, I can't believe this!" Derek told Casey to quiet down because just has he covered her mouth a little head popped through the door.

"Mommy is everything okay? You and Daddy are fighting and you guys never fight."

"Oh, everything is okay."

"Well the other two sent me in here to check on you two."

"Baby girl just tell them that your daddy said to go downstairs to get ready for breakfast."

"Sure will do." Then the door closed.

"Wow we have kids too!"

"Yeah we have two girls and one boy."

"Derek we have a problem."

"What is the problem?"

"We don't know their names. I have a feeling about the older girl but not the other two."

"Then what is your idea?"

"I think her name might be Lucilla."

"I would never allow you!"

"I think you did because that is the name I always wanted to call my girl."

"We have to find out the rest then." The two walked down the stairs and that is when Casey first saw all three of her children the boy looked just like Derek.

"Mommy, Lucilla won't stop bugging me!"

"Sweetie what is she doing?"

"She keeps calling me a baby!"

"I did not call her a baby!"

"Yes you did! You called me a three year old baby!"

"That's a lie! I would never call Katie a baby!"

"Okay you two enough! Lucilla apologize to Katie."

"Sorry Katie."

"See that is what big girls do."

"Daddy, what's for lunch today?"

"Well how about we start out with breakfast first which will be cereal."

"Cereal but dad I don't like cereal!"

"Derek stop complaining! You liked cereal yesterday!"

"Kids please go into the kitchen and get ready." The kids walked into the kitchen and got everything out for the cereal.

"Casey!?"

"Yeah Derek what's the matter?"

"Casey! You gave me a junior!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Casey that is such a good thing."

"Derek what happens if we can't go back to the way things were."

"Casey this might sound wrong but I don't want things to go back to the way there were before."

"Why don't you want to go back because you have a son named after you?"

"No because everything seems how I dreamed it would be when I got married."

"Except me, you didn't except me to be the one you were married to."

"No Case don't say that. You are the perfect wife."

"How do I know I can't even remember anything before today. The last thing I remember was coming home from the restaurant."

"I know me too."

"Derek we are 17 trapped in an adult body."

"Casey maybe there is a reason why we are here."

"Derek I want to go back to being seventeen again."

"Well until we can figure out how too, we need to go take care of the three kids we have." They walked into the kitchen and Derek went and got the cereal. Casey was wondering how Derek knew where everything was. Then Casey had something pop into her head. She knew today was Tuesday and it had been 10 years later. That she had to help her son get ready to go to school. She didn't know how she knew but all that she knew was she had to do this.


	4. Living in the Future

A/N: Thank you to VainConspiracy, UFGator1, JOBROS4LIFE for the comments that I got from you guys

_A/N: Thank you to VainConspiracy, __UFGator1, JOBROS4LIFE for the comments that I got from you guys. You guys made me want to continue writing. I hope you like this next chapter. Please keep reviewing so I know that you guys still like to story._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter Three: Living in the Future**

"Derek its time to get ready or school."

"Yes mom."

"Your clothes are on the chair for you to wear."

"Thanks mom you're the best."

"Wow Case, I didn't know you knew that."

"I don't know, it just popped into my head."

"Hmmmm, maybe we we'll slowly get the memory of this time."

"Well that does sound right so far." Casey then turned to walk up the stairs to help Derek if he needed it.

"Sweetie do you need any help?"

"No mom, I'm all set you can go help Lucilla or Lucy. I am a big kid now."

"Okay but if you need me I'll be down the hall."

"Okay Mom!" Casey decided to walk downstairs to get Katie so she can go get her dressed. She went to Katie next because Katie still young and needed her help.

"Katie baby do you wanna come with me to get dressed now?"

"Mommy, can I wear my pink dress?"

"We will se sweetie."

"Okay" Katie run up to her mom and jumped into her arms. Then Casey carried her upstairs to get ready. She knew the last room on the right was hers because of the princess poster on the door. She walked in and her room had ballet pictures all over. There were tutus in a dress up box. The box was filled to the top. Katie was the perfect daughter that Casey always wanted. Casey walked over to the closet and opened it up and pulled out the pink sun dress.

"Come here baby, so I can put the dress on you."

"Mommy, do I have to go to preschool today?"

"You know you have too. You wanna be smart don't you?"

"Yeah but I would rather be with you instead."

"You can after you are done with preschool."

"Are you sure mommy?"

"Yes I am positive." Casey put the dress on her and walked downstairs with her little gir in her arms. When she got to the last step she put Katie down. She noticed Derek was done getting dressed and was now waiting for the bus to come.

"Have a good day at school Derek."

"Thanks mom have fun today."

"Do you know where daddy is?"

"Yeah he is in his office."

"Thank you." Casey left her children alone. She turned back one more time to see that Lucilla was dressed already. This made it easier on her. She turned back around and headed to the office.

"Hey Der, what is on mind?"

"Nothing really. Just been thinking about everything."

"Well I have one good thing to tell you. Your son is going to end up making you happier."

"How can he?"

"Well when I was his room it was covered in hockey stuff. He is a big hockey fan. One of the jerseys was yours. Derek you are a famous hockey player."

"Well I always knew that this would happen."

"Someone is a little cocky."

"Ahhh, Case when have I not been cock?"

"Hmmm, that is a good question." Derek pushed Casey lightly. Then gave the famous Derek smirk. Casey melted when she saw this but then she remembered that she really wasn't married to him. She was but the again she wasn't. Then all of a sudden Casey got a head ache. This was the most excruciating pain that she has ever felt. She couldn't believe how bad it was.

"Casey are you okay?"

"No Derek I have really bad headache."

"Just go up to your room and lay down. I'll take care of the kids."

"Derek you can't."

"Why can't I Case?"

"Because you have to go to hockey. You have a game tonight."

"Oh you are right I do. I have to go to the rink. This is such a big game and I forgot all about it. Case, what would I do without you."

"I don't know probably lose your job."

"Case, since you remember a lot do you have a job?"

"No, me and you decided that I would stay home and take care of the kids while you did your hockey thing."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like something you would do."

"Well Der things have changed and I fell like being a stay at home mom." Derek took that all in then he remembered about hockey. He decided to go to his room to get changed. He opened the door and walked over to the closet. When he opened it up it was all nice and organized. His stuff was on one side and Casey's was on the other. Derek grabbed a shirt and pants and got changed. He was wondering why Casey could remember a lot of things but he couldn't. This didn't make any sense, he wanted to be here and she wanted to be back to the old way. He kept thinking why. Then it hit him that he already knew he was in love with her and now it was her turn to realize this too. He grabbed his hockey bag from the closet and headed downstairs. He noticed Casey sitting on the couch with no kids in sight.

"Hey Case, where are the kids?"

"Oh, Derek is at school and Lucilla and Katie are at preschool until one o'clock."

"What are going to do by yourself?"

"Probably just take a nap or clean up Derek's room. After all he does take after his father."

"Very funny. Well please try to have some fun."

"I am a ton of fun thank you very much."

"Whatever you say sweetie." Then Derek leaned in and gave Casey a little kiss on her cheek. As soon as his lips hit her cheek, both Casey and Derek fell to the floor. It was as if time had stopped. When they came to kno time had passed but they remembered everything that had happened through their whole life. It was like they never time traveled. As a matter of fact they didn't feel like teenagers anymore.

"So baby, I'll see you at my game tonight."

"Of course you will, me and the kids cheering on their favorite player, like always." Then Derek gave Casey one romantic kiss that made her want to just melt away. His kisses still felt the same after ten years of being together. It still felt like their fist kiss.

_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one is going to through everyone for a loop. But that is all I am going to give you. I might update the next chapter today I am really not sure yet. Well please leave how you felt about this chapter. _


	5. Normal again or not?

A/N:I decided to do two chapters today

_A/N:I decided to do two chapters today. I hope you like this chapter. _

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter four: Normal Again or maybe not?**

"Doctor are you sure?"

"I am very sure. These two are going to be fine when they wake up." Nora was holding Casey's hand. How could this happen. She was thinking. She never thought this sort of thing would happen to her. She leaned over and kissed her on her head.

"Please wake up soon."

It had been Casey first hockey game that she had gone too. She was sitting in the crowd when she saw Derek. That is when the opposite team shot the puck and it went crazy. The puck went over the glass. Casey didn't see the puck coming at her because she was busy looking into Derek's eyes. The next thing she saw was total blackness and being fast asleep in a warm bed. But being asleep in the bed was just in her head. Emily, who was sitting next to her started to freak out.

"Casey! Casey! WAKE UP!" Derek didn't notice who got hit until he heard Emily screaming. That's when he started to race towards her. He took his skates off and raced up the steps towards her.

"Em, is she okay?"

"Derek I don't think she is."

"SAM! Call 911!" Derek was now screaming to get Sam's attention who was still on the ice. When Sam finally got what he said she rushed to the bench to grab his cell phone. When the ambulance came they took Casey out on a stretcher. Derek felt like this was his entire fault. HE didn't know how to help her. The referee decided not to continue the game and just stop it where it was at. When he made that decision Derek went to the locker room and got changed. When he was done he rushed to his car and started to race towards the hospital. That's when he lost control of the car and smashed into a tree. The car was totaled. Someone driving by noticed the accident and called 911. The ambulance came and got him and was now heading to the hospital.

"George!"

"Yes Nora."

"I think they just brought Derek in on a stretcher!"

"Nora you just thought it was Derek. You are under a lot of stress right now."

"No George that was really Derek!"

"Sweetie please go sit down next to Casey." That is when George heard his name over the intercom calling him to the main desk.

"Nora are you going to be okay?"

"Yes go see what is wrong." George walked out the door and towards the desk. There was an older looking lady behind the desk.

"Hi I am George Venturi."

"Oh yes you are asked to go to room 231."

"Do you know why?"

"I am sorry but I don't they just told me to tell you."

"Well thanks." George started down the hallway to where the room was. It took George a few minutes to get there. He knocked on the door before he went in. He heard the doctor say come in. When he opened the door he saw his oldest son lying on the bed.

"Oh My God! Derek! What happened?!"

"Well sir it seems that your son got into a car accident."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes but he is like your step daughter."

"Do you think we can move them to the same room?"

"Yes that would be possible. I will have one of the nurses do it ina few mintues."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't be thanking us you have gone through to much right now." Geroge walked back to Casey's room and he sat down in the chair next to the empty bed. He thought to himself that this bed wouldn't be empty for too long.

"George what happened?

"Nora you were right. That was Derek. He was in a car accident. They say he is in the same state like Casey is."

"Oh George. What are we going to do? One child was hard enough but now two!"

"I'm but sure but we will make it through this."

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I bet none of you thought that this was going to happen. Well I hope you still like the story please comment if you like it. _


	6. Being A Great Mother

A/N: Thank you to VainConspiracy and laondablanca for commenting on the last chapters

_A/N: Thank you to __VainConspiracy__ and __laondablanca__ for commenting on the last chapters. You made me want to get the next chapter out to you guys right away. I hope you like it. _

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter five: Being A Great Mother**

Casey was on her way to pick up Lucilla and Katie from preschool. She couldn't wait to see her two beautiful little girls. She pulled into the parking lot. She got out and locked her car and walked into the building to get her children. She wondered how Derek was doing in school right now. She reached Lucilla's class room first. She opened the door and walked in. The teacher saw her first.

"Hello, Mrs. Venturi."

"Hi, I am here to get Lucilla." The teacher yelled for Lucilla. That's when Casey saw her daughter come around the corner with a doll in her hands.

"Come on sweetie, it is time to go. Let's put the doll back now."

"Mommy, I don't want too."

"Sweetie please. You can get your own doll."

"Buy we don't have a doll like her!"

"Lucilla put the doll back!"

"Fine I will!" She walked to the toy chest and set the doll in the box. Then walked over and grabbed her mothers' hand. Casey remembered how easily little children forgot they were mad. Then Casey walked out the door to get her littlest child. When she opened the door Katie ran and jumped into her arms.

"Did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah I did!"

"Wanna go home?"

"Yep! I wanna go home and get ready for dance!"

"Okay sweetie." Casey lead both of her girls out of the building and into her van. She turned on the DVD player and put in Kit AN American Girl Story. Marti had given the movie to Lucilla as a birthday present. Marti remembered how the movie was the best when she was growing up. It only took Casey a few minutes until she was back home.

"Katie give me my bear!"

"No he is my bear!' Casey couldn't believe how fast those two could start a fight over the stupidest little things. Neither would stop until they got what they wanted. This made her think of Derek and how Derek is. Casey started to laugh causing the girls to stop fighint and to look at their mom.

"Mommy is everything okay?" Katie looked up at her mom with questioning eyes.

"Sweetie everything in fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Okay mommy what is for dinner tonight?"

"Hmmmm how about Mac and cheese."

"Awww! I wanted spaghetti."

"Maybe we can have that tomorrow. But tonight we have to go watch daddy play hockey."

"Okay" Lucilla decided she was going to go up stairs and get ready for the game. She called herself a big girl even if she couldn't dress herself the right way yet but that was the whole part of growing up. Casey went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner for tonight. She knew it was early but she had to feed the kids then get them changed for the game tonight. When Casey was done cooking the food she got Katie's food on a plate and she did the same thing with Derek, When Lucilla didn't come down to the table Casey went upstairs to see where she was. She opened her bedroom door and saw that she fell asleep on her bed.

"Sweetie please wake up." Casey put her hand on her daughters hand.


	7. Like mother like daughter

A/N: Thanks for all the support that you have given me

_A/N: Thanks for all the support that you have given me. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you t__o __princetongirl__ and __VainConspiracy__ for the reviews you gave. Oh I am just warning you now that the next few chapters might be a little short._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter six: Like mother like daughter**

"Sweetie please wake up." Nora had her hand placed on Casey's. She couldn't believe that this could happen to Casey. Her daughter had slipped into a coma and she couldn't do anything to help her. She had to think of something to get her little girl back. For now she knew she had to wait. She walked out into the waiting room to talk to Emily.

"Hey Emily, she is doing great."

"Mrs. Venturi, I feel like this is my entire fault. She really didn't want to go to the hockey game. But I convinced her to go."

"Sweetie, it is not your fault. How were you suppose to know that the puck was going to go over the glass and end up hitting Casey?"

"I guess you are right but I still can not help but feel like this is my fault. All I know is that before the puck hit Casey she was talking about how cute one of the players was. I am not sure which one but I think it might be the one who hit her."

"That might be why she didn't see the puck coming."

"I never thought about that and I never would have excepted how Derek reacted when she got hit."

"I heard he got pretty upset by it."

"He did. This is what I saw that night."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Casey and I were sitting towards the middle of the rink. We were in the middle of everyone. She was telling me how this was her first hockey game she has been too and she was nervous that one of the boys on the rink might not want her here. I tired to find out who but she wouldn't tell me, so I just gave up. After the first period Casey was really getting into the game. She seemed to be flirting with one of the guys down there. I was trying to follow where her eyes were going but I couldn't/ I tried so many times that night. After half time Casey and I went to go get something to eat and drink. After Casey ran to the bathroom the food area was nearly empty. We ran to get back to our seats, the quarter had already started. We sat down and that is when Casey started to stare off and the next thing I know was Casey was lying on the floor and I was screaming for help. That is when I saw Derek running up the stairs. When he got to her, he just broke down. I couldn't believe it. Derek was actually showed emotion about something. What really surprised me was that he decided to show emotion for Casey. That took me back a little. I sort of forgot what happened. I didn't snap back into reality until I heard Derek yelling for Sam."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Emily was crying by the time she was done telling Nora what she knew. Nora was very emotional too. She just wanted her baby girl to be okay. Emily, Nora and George all left the hospital to bring Emily home and to check on their other children.


	8. One weird game

A/N:

_A/N: I decided to do two chapters for you. I hope you like this one too. _

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter seven: One weird game**

"Mommy I don't want to wake up."

"Sweetie you have too, it is time for dinner then we have to got o daddy's hockey game."

"Do I really have too?"

"Yes, so let's get moving." Lucilla got out of bed and walked down stairs with Casey following her. When Casey walked into the kitchen she noticed that no one had touched their food. She got Lucilla's plate and set it down in front of her and got a plate for herself and sat down. That is when she saw everyone else start to eat. When everyone was done eating she brought Katie and Lucilla up stairs to get changed for the game. Derek was getting himself ready. Casey put her two girls into outfits that had the logo of the team and their father's number and name on the back. Derek had changed into a jersey and black pants he grabbed his foam finger too.

"Mom! I am ready! I wanna leave now!" Derek was screaming now because he just loved to go watch his dad play jockey. He always dreamed of becoming a huge hockey player too. He wanted to be like his dad. That is what Casey started to notice, that Derek was like his father and Katie was like her. Then Lucilla had both qualities of her parents. Casey got all her kids into the van and headed to the rink. She got there and her and th kids sat in the middle of the crowd towards the middle of the rink She sat down and she had a major head rush. She started to remember about the accident a little. Then she saw Derek and forgot all about it. When Derek came out on the ice he noticed Casey and he to got a head rush. He started to remember about the car crash but the game started so he just passed it by. Half time came quick to Casey. She got up and took the kids to the lobby to get some drinks. When they got back the game had already started back up. Casey was helping Katie with something and never saw the puck get away and coming straight towards her.

_A/N: I know this was very short but it helped move the story on. _


	9. Waiting for a miracle

A/N:

_A/N: This chapter is really short I just had to let everyone know how Nora and George are doing._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter eight: waiting for a miracle**

"George, it has been two weeks since the accidents."

"I know Nora, we just have to let their minds heal themselves. It is going to take awhile."

"I know I know I just feel helpless that I can't help my baby."

"Nora, Casey and Derek are both strong kids that are going to put up a fight."

"Well, I would like it is I could help her and get her back to the way it was before the accident."

"Nora, please just give it a few more days and then things will be back to the way it was before the accident." Nora kissed Casey on the hand before leaving to go home. As everyday went by it got harder and harder for Nora to go back to the hospital.


	10. Back to normal

A/N:

_A/N: THanx for the reviews. I am sorry it took me awhile to update but I wasn't sure how I should do this chapter. I wanted this to be the right way and not be too horrible. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter nine: Back to normal**

By the time Casey noticed the puck it was too late. She was hit in the head and was knocked out. Derek noticed what happened right away. He raced to help Casey. He called 911 and the ambulance took her away with the kids and Derek got into his car and raced to the hospital. He saw the hospital but before he could make it his car spun out of control and he hit a tree. Casey woke up with a pounding headache. She moved her head and that killed her. When she looked over she saw Derek lying on the other hospital bed. Casey got up and rushed over to Derek. When she looked at Derek she saw the seventeen year old kid that she always fought with. She realized she was back to her regular time.

"Derek, Derek are you okay?"

"Casey! Casey!"

"Derek I am here." Derek woke up and saw the seventeen year old girl that he was rushing to see after she got hit with a puck.

"Casey what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up here and I saw you over here."

"But I just had a dream but it didn't feel like a dream. It seemed like it really happened because it ended the way it happened in this time."

"Wait was your dream about us being married and having three kids."

"Yeah, it was how did you know?"

"Because I had the same dream too." Casey thought she was going crazy because two people can't have the same dream, can they?

"Case do you think that was real?"

"I am really not sure. It seems real but everything is a little fuzzy like a dream."

"Well one good thing came out of this dream."

"What was the good thing?"

"Getting to know how much you liked me." Then Derek gave his famous smirk.

"Oh really, How about the way you feel about me?!"

"Are you so sure that I like you Case!"

"Oh, I am pretty sure because of how you acted." Derek knew he was caught and when Casey was done talking Derek leaned in and kissed Casey on the lips. Derek was afraid that Casey was going to yell at him but he was surprised when Casey was going to yell at him but he was surprised when Casey returned the kiss back. Derek really wondered if that happened at all.

"Case, do you really think that happened?"

"I'm not sure. It really seems like it happened."

"Hmmm, maybe we were suppose to see these to know we were made for each other."

"Maybe, at least we know that we are happy when we are older."

"I have a question. When did we get married?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause that was ten years in the future so we were 27 and we had a 7 year old son. This means we were 20 when he was born."

"So Case, what is the point."

"Derek we are 17 right now. If the future is to come true the way we saw it, then we only have three years."

"This means that we get married when we leave high school and start a family right away!"

"Yeah, that would be what you said."

"Well, I really don't care. I wanna have you in my future no matter what happens."

"Are you sure about that Derek."

"Yeah I am 100 positive that I wanna be with you the rest of my life." Derek kissed Casey again. But when they were done she went back to her bed to get some sleep. When she finally fell asleep, Derek went to sleep. Derek and Casey slept the rest of the night. The next day Nora and George came in like they did every day to see their two children sleeping like always. Nora went over to Casey and put her hand on Casey's like she did every day. Casey was awoken by this.

_A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter I should be posting the next chapter sometime today. That chapter is going to have a major twist that no one saw coming. _


	11. One big surprise

A/N:

_A/N: Hey I really wanted to get this chapter out to see what you guys thought about the surprise that you are going to find out about._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter ten: One big surprise**

"Mom?"

"Casey! George, Casey is awake!"

"Mom, I woke up last night to find myself in a hospital bed. What is going on?"

"Sweetie, you weren't to Derek's hockey game and got hit on the head with the hockey puck. You have been in a coma for two weeks."

"Well if I got hit by a hockey puck, then why is Derek in here too?"

"Sweetie, Derek was rushing to the hospital from the game and lost control of the car and he smashed into a tree and went into a coma too."

"Mom, Derek woke up last night, when I woke up I saw he was laying over there so I got up to check and he woke up."

"Sweetie, that can't be because the car accident was so bad they don't think he will be able to come out."

"But mom he did! We talked last night!"

:"Casey that could have been a dream. We have been talking to the doctors' everyday. They knew you were going to be fine."

"Why did they know I was going to be fine?"

"Because when you were hit your brain was rattled a bit. You went into a coma because you brain needed time to sort everything that happened out. With Derek, the car hit the tree with so much force that it sent his brain smashing into his skull causing him to pass out. When he got here they were able to stop the internal bleeding and able to help his brain. They say if he does wake up then they don't think he will fully be here. They don't think he will come back the Derek we know."

"Mom, No! It can't be like that we were finally going to be a couple!"

"Casey what are you talking about? What about the boy at the game?"

"Mom! The boy at the game was Derek!"

"Now I am defiantly confused. Case, what you are telling me is that Derek is the guy you like."

"Yes! Now you are telling me the boy I like who likes me may never wake up because of me."

"Case, it is not your fault it was an accident. No one knew that this was going to happen. He just wanted to see you happy and okay. Now this all makes sense. Why he was racing here to see you Case."

"Mom I think I am going to take a nap. This has been overwhelming."

""Okay, sweetie I will be here when you wake up." Casey closed her eyes and it wasn't long until she was asleep again. When she woke p Derek was sitting on her bed. He smirked at her when he saw her eyes open.

_A/N: I hope you are all a little surprised and confused right now. That is how you are suppose to be. Well I have the next chapter done I might post it today. It is short thought but I really don't think you guys would mind._


	12. Seeing things

A/N:

_A/N:I decided to put this chapter up too. I think I might but chapter twelve up too. I really I am not sure. _

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter eleven: Seeing things**

"Derek?"

"Yeah Case, it is me. Who else would it be? After you told me you wanted to spend our lives together you forget me."

"Derek you are laying on a hospital bed in a coma. I am dreaming."

"Case, this isn't a dream."

"I has to be I saw you in a coma."

"Case, this isn't a dream. I know I am in a coma. I can't go back because my body isn't ready yet."

"If you knew then why did you let me think everything was okay?"

"I really didn't want to hurt you."

"Derek you are going to get better right?"

"Yes as long as I get to see you everyday."

"How can I see you everyday?"

"Everyday you go to sleep you are able to come here as long as you wish to see me."

"Derek I would always want to see you. When I wake up I will sit by your bed until I go to sleep again."

"Case, promise me that if I don't make it you will continue on with your life."

"Derek how can I imagine life with out you. I finally know how you fell and it was all in a dream."

"Case, yes it feels like a dream but it really isn't. A dream you will forget over time. What happens in real life you remember your whole life."

"Thanks for those words Derek."

"No problem. Now it is time for you to wake up and get out of that hospital."

"But I don't want to leave. Not yet at least." With that Casey woke up and looked over to see Derek sound asleep. She walked over to Derek and kissed him on the check.


	13. Back to Reality

_A/N:Sorry it had been awhile. I hope people are still reading this story. I had this all typed out and was going to updated a new chapter every week then my computer crashed. I was so upset. Then I couldn't find the written copy but now I am good again and ready to get going._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter Twelve: Reality**

"Derek, I'll get out of here but I'll be back everyday to see you and to just sit with you."Casey went back to her bed and sat down just as her mom and the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss McDonald. This is a great surprise that you have woken up so soon. I would have given a few more days."

"Why should I have not awaken?"

"No, it's good that you are awake. Your body must be ready to moveon with your normal life."

"Doctor can you tell me about Derek?"

"Well it seems your brother was in a rush and when the car hit he was still in motion. His body was shocked by the impact that it just shut down. Now his body has to rebuild it's self. This can take up too months, it just depends on how much damage is on the inside. We can never know how long it will be."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Now let's make sure everything is good with you." The doctor checked everything. He didn't leave one organ left without being checked. When he was done her told Casey she should be able to leave tomorrow because everything looked good but if she had any problems to come back. The night past very quick and when Casey wnt to sleep she didn't see Derek. So when she woke up she thought he would be awake. But when she woke up Derek was still in his coma. When morning came she packed what was hers in the hospital room and she changed into clothes her mom brought her. She came out and she was ready to go home. She just wished that Derek was going to be there when she was home. When she walked through the door ,Lizzie,Edwin and Marti were all there waiting for her. Sam and Emily were golding up a sign 'Welcome Home Casey!' Casey smiled when she saw this.

"Thanks guys. It is so good to be home again."

"Oh Casey, I feel like this is all my fault. I pushed you to go to the game."

"Em, that wasn't your fault. If I really didn't want to go then no one could have talked me into going."

"I am just glad you are okay."

"Thanks Em." Sam walked up to Casey and gave her a hug.

"Case I can't believe this happened."

"I know, It feels like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment." Casey was trying not to think about Derek. She wanted to see him so bad. When everyone else in the room finished giving her hugs she just wanted to go upstairs and take a nap but she felt that would be rude so she stayed downstairs with her family and friends. They all sat around and talked as if nothing had happened. Casey liked this but she just wished Derek was there to make a wise ass remark about something.

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know this has all been awhile._


	14. Back to the Future

_A/N:Hey here is the next chapter. I kept you guys waiting for nearly a year. I figure I can get the rest out now._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter Thirteen: Back to a Dream**

'Well Casey, me and Emily should get going and let you get your rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sam I'll see you later Emily."

"Bye Casey. I'm so happy you're home now." Sam and Emily left and Casey went to her room. When she walked in she felt like she hadn't been there for years. When she got to her bed and laid down, she fell alseep right away. When she never saw Derek se began to lose hope and then the next thing she knew she was back in the future again. She woke up to find herself in Derek's arms.

"Oh my gosh! Derek!"

"Yeah Case, what's wrong?"

"Derek, why didn't you come when I was alseep?"

"Cause Casey when I was in the dream state it was because I was getting better but when you woke up it seems like I slipped back into my coma more. I fought so hard to see you again. Wait! Case why are you here?"

"I'm not sure I was in my room taking a nap and I was waiting for you and when you didn't come I just kinda gave up and the next thing I know I was here in you arms."

"No! Casey you went back into a coma again! I;m not going to let this happen."

"Derek! I refuse to be in the real world without you! No matter how hard you try, I'm not leaving!"

"Case, listen to me. God choose for me to be in a coma and you out there I know it is going to be hard but trust me. I know you can get though this. Now will you be the brave girl I fell in love with?"

"Can I stay a little longer?"

"No I don't want someone to find you and you to go back to the hosiptal. You don't deserve to be in the hospital."

"And you deserve to be in the hospital?"

"Yes because my being here is because of my stupidness. You were here because someone was being a showoff."

"Derek how long fo you think it will be until you come back?"

"I'm not sure but until I get back I will take care of our kids."

"Oh no! I can't leave my kids behind."

"Case, this world changes all the time. It plays off what God wants."

"So what is that suppose to mean?"

"Case it means that you have been erased from this world and soon I will be too. Then when I get back this world can come true."

_A/N: I know this sounds stupid but you all needed to know what is going on with the two of them._


	15. Listening to Reason

_A/N:More chapters for you guys._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter Fourteen: Listening to Reason**

"Derek I won't be able to stay strong forver."

"I know. Case I just want you to know………" Just then everything went white and Casey couldn't see Derek anywhere. When she was able to see again, a man was walking up to her. She didn't know if she should run but when she looked arounf there was no place to run, so she decided to stay still. The guy was getting closet to her. When he was a few feet from her he stopped.

"Casey McDonald!"

"Yes that is me."

"Why are you back here I sent you home."

"Well when I went to sleep I was able to see Derek aagin. The last two times I wasn't able to see him. Well I gave up and the next thing I know I was waking up in Derek's arms."

"Hmmmm,It seems that bu giving up your brain slipped into a coma. Casey you can't give up just because you can't see or speak to Derek. You have to be strong and evenutally you two will see each other again."

"Who are you? How can you make sure I don't give up anymore?"

"I'm God! And to answer your question I know when you go back someone new will catch your eyes. Causing you to forget about Derek. You won't totally forget him but eventually you won't remember ever seeing the dream state of you two having kids."

"Why would you do this to me? I finally knoww that Derek likes me and you put him into a coma. Now you tell me that I'm not even suppose to be with Derek because there is another guy."

"Casey, I'm not suppose to tell you. Oh what the hell I make all the rules anyways. Derek's not going to make it. The car accident really damaged his brain. The only reason he is still hanging on is because he hasn't told you one thing and heard it back yet. But when I'm done talking and you go back tell him how you really feel. Then I'll give you enough time to go to the hospital and sya your goodbyes."

"Why do you have to take him? I love him to much to see him go?"

"I know you do but it is in Derek's destiny to die. He has to die because then he become your guardian angel. See by you two finding each other he was able to become your angel. He will now be able to watch over you and make sure nothing bad will happen to you. He will be able to talk to you and you can talk to him."

"Will I be able to see him?"

"Yes you will be able to see him."

"Now you promise I will have enough time to say goodbye. Can I know who will take his spot?"

"You will have enough time. I guess I can tell you who will take Derek's place in your heart. The boy is a lot like Derek. He had know Derek a long time. The boy that will capture your heart is Sam."

"No! That can't be right. Me and him already dated once. We fought all the time."

"Yes I know but now things will be different. Trust me. I would know. Casey I know this isn't how you planned you life but I promise that everything I do has a purpose to life and it will become clear soon."

"Okay I guess I'm ready to say goodbye." With that the man was gone and Derek was in the middle of finishing his sentence from before.

_A/N: The next chapter will be the end of the story. I hope you have liked it so far._


	16. Becoming An Angel

_A/N:This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it._

**Becoming An Angel**

**By: Bestdramaforver**

**Chapter Fifteen: Becoming An Angel**

"…….want you to know that I love you Casey McDonald. That no matter what happens I will love you." Casey took a deep breath she knew what she had to do no matter how hard it was to do it.

"Derek Michael Venturi I love you. And I will never ever forget you. You are in my hear t forever. Now I know I have to go but I wish I didn't have too."

"Casey it's time now. Be brave don't lose hope."

""I won't Derek." With that Casey woke up in her room. She raced down the stairs and called Sam. She told him to come and pick her up and take her to the hospital. He told her that he would be there in a few minutes. As time went by Casey got more and more impatient.

"You better keep you promise!" She knew that no one was around but she knew that he could hear her. When Sam got there Casey ran to the car and then they rushed to the hospital. When they got there Casey ran to Derek's room, Sam was following behind her. When she reached Derek she held his hand and told him it was okay now. He could move on. She knew how much he loved her. Agter she spoke to him he flat lines. Sam was in complete shock. When Casey let go of Derek's hand she wnet over to Sam and he gave her a hug. After the doctors came in Sam and Casey left, they had to go tell her famil that Derek wouldn't be coming home. When Sam and Casey got back everyone was sitting around watching tv. Casey decided that it was her resposibility to tell them what had happened. When she stood in front of them, she could feel Derek's presence with her.

"Everyone I have to tell you some bad news." She now had everyone's attention.

"Well me and Sam just got back from the hospital. We went there to see Derek and while we were there Derek passed away. The doctors said his brain had suffered to much damaged and couldn't fix its self."As soon as she finished the phone rang. Nora went to go get it and when she got back she told everyone that what Casey said was true. Everyone started to cry. Sam came over and gave Casey a hug. When Casey looked over Sam's shoulders she saw Derek. Derek gave Casey his smirk and then whispered he was going to watch over her. She knew that Derek was safe and she now had a guardian angel.

_A/N: I hope you guys like the ending to my story. There is another story that continues off of this. I am not sure if you guys want to hear it. If you do just let me know. I will get it up. This time it won't take forever._


End file.
